


Oh My Stars

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s stomach churned, panic struck his nerves. Blaine was leaving and he was going to lose his best friend for good.</p><p>“Where is this coming from, Blaine?” he muttered. “You love it here, you said it yourself- countless times- that the staff here feels like family.”</p><p>“I do love it here,” Blaine breathed. “I need something new, Sebastian. I need some place new. There’s nothing left for me here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is **Part Two** | **[Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4084303)** is here
> 
> Title and lyrics are from **[Andrew Belle's Oh My Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umjDHyfKxO8)** (Have a listen. It's beautiful and one of my ultimate Seblaine songs.)
> 
> Endless gratitude and shoutout to [define_serenity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity)

The warmth from the stale vending machine coffee did little to ease the sudden coldness that coursed through Sebastian’s veins as he tried his best to register Blaine’s words.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

“I’m leaving the hospital,” Blaine said nonchalantly, toying with his garden salad that he had bought at the vending machine along with Sebastian’s coffee. “I got offered a job at that new private hospital- and I took it. I handed in my two week’s notice yesterday.”

Sebastian’s stomach churned, panic struck his nerves. Blaine was leaving and he was going to lose his best friend for good.

“Where is this coming from, Blaine?” he muttered, trying to understand Blaine’s reason for uprooting to some fancy hospital in another city. “You love it here, you said it yourself- countless times- that the staff here feels like family.”

“I do love it here,” Blaine breathed, pushing his half-eaten salad away and folding his hands on the table; a tell Sebastian had learned to mean Blaine was about to say something important or something the other man deemed difficult. “I need something new, Sebastian. I need some place new. There’s nothing left for me here.”

And there it was.

In not so many words, Blaine was saying so much and Sebastian heard every sorrowful meaning imbedded loudly in the words. He should have known that this had everything to do with their respective confessions months ago, Blaine requiting his love a few months too late.

Blaine was leaving because of him, because of all the signals from the universe deciphered too late.

His head started to spin at the mere thought of the night of his own confession and how defeated he had felt when Blaine had refused to give them a chance, of the night Blaine had banged on his front door and poured his heart out in return months later, at the thought of how he had been with Adam at the time. Truth be told, he wished he hadn’t.

And now Blaine was leaving.

“Don’t worry,” Blaine said with that gorgeous smile of his, a smile so bright it rivalled the stars, reaching for Sebastian’s hand across the table, breaking his train of thought- he could see the sadness Blaine was trying so hard to hide behind the smile. “We’ll still see each other every chance we get.”

Blaine packed his leftover lunch as he stood up to leave the table to start his next shift. “And you’re in good hands, Sebastian,” he chimed, winking at Sebastian before walking away.

Sebastian grimaced. He knew Blaine was referring to his relationship with Adam, implying that he was _in good hands_ with Adam.

Little did Blaine know he and Adam had gone their separate ways weeks before.

He hadn’t told Blaine about it, too ashamed, too afraid to admit that Adam had been right, that all the Englishman’s words had struck home.

One night about three weeks ago, on impulse, Sebastian had slid an extra key to his apartment on the dinner table towards Adam.

“Move in with me,” he had proposed.

Adam looked at him in disbelief for a moment before those blue eyes softened, long fingers picking up the key and fiddling with it. After a while, the Englishman slid the key back to Sebastian.

“No,” Adam had answered, not unkindly.

“You don’t think we’re ready?” he had asked, thinking perhaps it was too soon, considering they had only spent two and a half months together.

Adam had smiled. “I don’t think we’ll ever be ready- because there is no _we_.”

“What?”

Adam had stood up and rounded the table, stopping right next to Sebastian. The Englishman brushed his fingers through Sebastian’s auburn hair. “I’ve always said I’ve never wanted any strings in this- but I suppose you chose not to hear it because of the lie you were so vigorously living.”

Sebastian’s brow had furrowed in confusion. “What lie? What are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen you with Blaine. I know,” Adam had commented, as if that was explanation enough. “Frankly, we were just using each other.”

Sebastian flinched at the words. How could Adam think that?

“I was fine with letting you use me to fill whatever void that once housed Blaine as long as I got what I needed from you,” Adam explained, his demeanour calm and collected. “The nature of my work- I need intimacy without the conditions, without the messiness of a relationship. No strings attached.”

“I don’t understand,” Sebastian had whispered sadly.

“You’re a good man, Sebastian. Be an honest one now.” Adam had strode to the rack by the door and pulled on his coat before coming back to Sebastian, who had turned in his chair to watch the Englishman’s movements.

“Goodbye, Sebastian.” With a kiss to the forehead, Adam had left, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian downed the rest of the coffee, his throat itching at the burnt taste of the brew. His stomach lurched, not so much from the beverage but from finally, _finally_ admitting to himself that the night Blaine had rejected his heart, his world turned upside down- and he _never_ adjusted. He merely tricked his brain that couldn’t make up its mind on something as basic as which way was up into thinking everything had righted itself; Adam was the trick, the smoke and mirrors of lies that he had desperately constructed for himself.

No more, he thought. No more lies. No more tricks.

As he discarded the empty paper cup into a bin near the exit, Sebastian vowed to be honest.

He loved Blaine. It was always Blaine. It was time Blaine knew that.

\---

A puff of breath materialized in a mist in front of him as Sebastian let out a long sigh. He had been perched on the park bench that stood half way between his apartment and Blaine’s for almost an hour now, waiting for Blaine to come home from work.

Coming clean with his feelings was much more difficult than Sebastian had anticipated; the fear of another rejection too real, still too raw to allow him to be bold. But Blaine would be leaving for his new job at the end of the week. It was now or never.

There was a faint shuffling somewhere to the left of him and he looked up to find Blaine, cosily huddled in his coat and happily humming with each step.

“Sebastian-” the other man yelped in surprise as he approached the bench. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.”

_Have a seat upon this branch of mine,  
It’s been awhile, honey, I think I feel fine._

“You missed my farewell party.”

“I couldn’t go,” Sebastian murmured, rising to his feet. “I could never say goodbye to you.”

If Blaine had any queries, he didn’t voice them, merely sauntering towards the bench and sat down, Sebastian following suit.

“I know you’re leaving in a couple of days,” Sebastian said shakily, rubbing his equally shaking hands together. “I just need to tell you I’m sorry.”

Sebastian turned to face Blaine, who quietly held his gaze with those honey-golden eyes of his.

“Everything with Adam- I wanted to love him. I really did.” Sebastian sighed, stomping down a panic slowly rising, clawing at his throat. He was about to bare his heart to Blaine again, in the exact same spot he did the first time around- he was terrified. “I should’ve waited,” he confessed. “I should’ve waited for you. I wish I did. But I didn’t and I’m sorry.” Another long sigh escaped his trembling lips.

“Sebastian-”

“And now you’re leaving,” he sniffled.

Sebastian waited for Blaine to say something- to perhaps continue whatever the other man had wanted to say earlier, but Blaine remained quiet, his eyes continued to regard Sebastian in earnest, his gaze flicking between Sebastian’s hands and face.

Several heartbeats passed before Sebastian spoke again, breaking the silence of the night that settled around them. “This time- this time I’ll wait,” he breathed. “I love you, Blaine. And I’ll wait. Maybe one day, when you’re finally bored of fancy hospitals and stuffy private practices-” he chuckled before continuing, “- maybe then you’ll come back. Maybe then, you’ll find it in you to love me again.”

 _Oh my stars,_  
_Everything you see is ours,_  
_Or it could be- if you would try._

A small laugh resonated from within Blaine’s chest. “Love you _again_?” he asked.

Sebastian deflated at the sound of the laugh, his ribs contracting painfully, crushing his heart in the process. Was Blaine mocking him? He should have known; too much time had passed. Blaine had adjusted.

Blinking back tears, Sebastian rose to his feet. Everything was too much. He needed to get away, but then Blaine spoke, anchoring him in place. Sebastian mustered all the courage he had left to turn and face Blaine again, their eyes never leaving each other.

“ _Again_ implies that at one point or another I stopped loving you,” Blaine breathed, pushing off the bench and closing the distance between their bodies. “I never stopped, Sebastian.”

Sebastian was stunned, Blaine’s confession cascading down his spine and into his heart.

Under the night sky littered with silver speckles of stars, they wordlessly claimed each other’s lips, gravitating towards each other like the tides to the shore. And finally- _finally_ \- like some cosmic miracle it was- their world was right side up again.

_If everything you’ve said to me has been true,  
Then all my stars are leading me to you._

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this works as a balm to the ache **Part One inflicted**. Again, my apologies. :)  
>  Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
